Protecting my uke
by kdog177
Summary: Kibanaru  Kiba has a big crush on naruto and when naruto gets sick kiba rushes to his aid.
1. Naruto Has a sezure

Protecting my uke chapter 1

This is a kibanaru and it will be about 5 or 6 chapters. All characters belong to masashi kishimoto not me this is only a fanfic. However if kiba belonged to me that would be pretty sweet tho (sex all night long)

The rain pouring against the window Payne started luling kiba into a deep undisturbed sleep, the world seemed to just flow away into ablivion. The wind blowing through the window drifted across his soft taned toned chest, he felt lonely but he didn't know why. He needed some one to spend the rest of his life with, sure he's been in lots of other relationships before but never has he had a one true love. And the dream he had that night didn't help either.

he was sitting on a couch in a dark dark room and a naked very sexy looking man with washboard abs and a black bag covering his whole head, hair to neck, started to walk towards kiba sit on his lap and start to take off kiba's shirt button by button and slip off his sleeves one by one. Until his bare chest was showing. The man bent down and started to take off kiba's pants, the belt As well as the zipper were undone the pants came off and the boxers were next. kiba had big blue cotten boxers. The strange man wraped his hands around the waistband and slowly pulled them down showing the handels then hair then the base of his penis. The tip was just about show when...

"ahh huuh ahh huuh" he had been sweating, his whole body was wet and the covers were soked with his passion  
" wonderful another wet dream "  
These were becoming a little to often for kiba this was the third time this week he had that dream and it always had the same outcome. Being 15 was getting Much much harder literally.

The morning after was less then spectacular. Kiba's mom and sister were already dressed and gone to work so he had the house to himself. Kiba took off his spoiled boxers and threw them in the laundry basket next to his door, kiba liked being naked it made him feel strong and powerful, he walked to the kictchen and grabed two slices off toast put them in the toaster and walked away to get dressed. Kiba's house was of decent size 1700 square feet, most of it living room and bedroom. His room was on the first floor and his mom's were in the basement, his sister slept in the attic, away from most of the bickering. Kiba walked into his room and pulled open the top dror of the dresser opposite to his door. Kiba looked in his dresser for something to wear. He found his blue zip up sweat shirt fishnets and a pair of gray shorts. He quickly put on deodorant, calonge, and his clothes for the day and walked out of his room fully prepared. After taking a few steps out of his bedroom he noticed akamaru was fully awake and up for the day, akamaru had been small for the first 5 years of his life but now he was almost done growing he was about he size of a great dane. The toast poped and kiba walked over and put jam and peanut butter on it and had it eaten in seconds. Kiba walked to school each morning he lived pretty close only a couple of blocks. His first subject was math the most boring class of the day. His teacher didn't even give lots of homework, maybe only ten questions a day. The part he did like was the seat four tables up and one table over, naruto's seat. He really had a crush on Naruto. He stared at him everyday. Kiba was bisexual just to get it straight right away not gay. His still liked women (he had been in lots of realationships with women) but he liked men a little more they seemed more aggressive and powerful. The thing is though if kiba hadn't been so in love with naruto he wouldn't be staring at him and if he wasn't staring at him he wouldn't have seen the none epileptic seazure he was currently experiencing.

Kiba and the teacher were the first out of there seats but sasuke was the first to respond

"hey let's poke him and see what happens."

Ino was the second  
"Stop being such an ass hole sasuke he's hurting."

"we need to secure his body and remove any sharp objects in his path." kiba said

Kiba didn't know any first aid but he knew enough to help the situation.

"il call the ambulance." said the teacher

By now the seazure was passed but naruto was still unconscious. The EMT's got there faster then they expected only 2 minutes. The princable put the school into lockdown and arrived to take a look himself.

The emt's examined naruto  
"we took a look and it's ovious that this isn't epilepsy his stomoch is inflated and his mouth is drooling so he could have been poisoned."

"poisoned who would do such a thing"  
Kiba turned and looked long and hard at sasuke who was still sitting contempt with his hands at his mouth.

"I'll let one student go with him so he won't be confused when he wakes up" said the teacher

"I'll go, I'm the only one that won't make fun of him."

The emt's put naruto on a strecher and walked him out of the school kiba walked beside them and out of the school

"hey I'm gonna hav'to drive my car so I can get a ride home so I'll just follow you guys kay"

"yah that's fine just don't get to far behind or you won't know what room he's in"

Kiba agreed and walked over to his car to find sasuke siting on the bumper casualy. Kiba ran over and punched sasuke off the car.

"why'd you do it huh what's the fucking point" kiba growled

"wa'da fuck kiba it was't me"

"oh yah then what was that contempt look for you had in class" kiba almost screamed

Sasuke stood up and wiped the blood of his face  
" I can see that you like him very much, and I don't mean to interfear with your bissness but..."

"'stop being such an ass ok. 'n go 'n clean your self up you look like shit."

Kiba got in the car and drove away crying (something he didn't usually do). He followed the ambulance downtown to the hospital and got out of the car.

So what do you think for my first fanfic I thought it was good. chapter 2 will be about 2 weeks.


	2. comfort

Protecting my uke chapter 2

This is a kibanaru and it will be about 5 or 6 chapters. All characters belong to masashi kishimoto not me this is only a fanfic. However if kiba belonged to me that would be pretty sweet tho (sex all night long) this is my firt sex scene so be nice

Morning of the accident  
Naruto pov

Naruto woke up with tears in his eyes again, he had been crying. The last 2 years for him have been hell. He had no friends, his parents were dead and the only comfort he got was the blue old weathered pillow sitting on the sofa in his apartment he had to cry on. Naruto got up and walked over to his dresser to pick out his clothes for the day. An orange kahona rocks t-shirt and black blue striped shorts. Naruto looked over to the white pill bottle in the corner of his drawer he went to touch it he picked it up and opened the lid. He dident care what he wore as long as it fit and it wasent to old. Naruto skipped Breakfast he wasn't hungry, however he did get the bottle half frozen with water out of the frezzer and filled the rest of it up with water. Naruto walked out of the kitchen and toward the door, slipped on his black shoes and walked out toward the bus stop he used every morning, eager to discover what disappointments he might find. The bus turns the corner and stops 3feet away from him. The door opens and he walks down the isle to find that all the seats are taken but the one beside sasuke.

After the accident

Kiba pov

Kiba walked out of the blue sports car his mom and sister helped buy for his birthday and slammed the door shut, he was still mad, they were taking naruto in to the stretcher elevator to be taken up, kiba walked over to the head emt and she answered when she saw him  
" we will take him up to the fifth floor, you can't come with us, however you can make your way there know."

"Kay"

Kiba walked over to the path and started walking towards the public entry which was only 100 ft from the elevator the emt used to carry up patients. After walking through the doors and over to the public elevators kiba pushed the up button and walked in. The elevetor was small cold and was coverd in posters promoting a healthy life style. It only took 10 seconds for him to get to the fifth floor. Walking straight out of the elevator was the secretary desk, kiba walked up to it to ask the nurse what room naruto was in when he saw the emt's rush him down the hallway kiba followed the doctors and medics to room 5824 he Escher them lift him over to the bed and insert iv tubes and take his vitals  
" we concluded on the scene of the accident that it's possible that he could have been poisoned with pharmaceuticals" the male emt said

"hmm... Ahh yes what a excellent deduction" the doc admitted

"so is he gonna be ok or what" kiba said impatiently

"yes your friend should be fine. Just a little anti drug and and one night for monitoring and he's free to go. But tell me do you know a contact number for his parents?. Or how this happend?"

"well sir" kiba started to stamer "he has no parents. And as for your second question I think one of his class mates did it sasuke uchiha

" ohh I see, well then I sopose I'll let you stay over night with him"

" thanks sir"

Kiba went to sit over in the chair beside the bed and the doctor walked out of the room. Kiba wonderd what would happen if he went over to kiss naruto, would he wake up and punch him in the face. Well mabey not that extream but close. But you see naruto never told any one if he was gay or not every one else ,including kiba, just assumed by the way he always acted in class, constantly trying to fit in with the jerks and ass holes only cus they ruled the school, but always getting bullyed even when he didn't know it, it made kiba so mad all the time. Day after day they would ridicule him in to submission in class and no one not even the teacher would do any thing about it kiba wanted to but if he did every one might catch on and find out he was bi or worse acuse him of being gay (not something he needed at the moment). Kiba thought of the kiss again, it was so tempting all he had to do was stand up reach over and do it. Kiba stood up slowly his heart was pounding right out of his chest, he walked the two feet over to the sleeping uncontious naruto right in front of him and leaned in to the bed, closed his eyes and

"hey, what are you doing" naruto was awake.

Kiba must have jumped 3 feet in the air.  
"omg I'm so sorry, I'm mean I wasn't trying to kiss you that would be gay and your not gay and I'm not gay so thats not the case I was just trying to.."

"it's ok I know you like me" naruto said with a blank face

"you... You do"

" yah ever since 2 years ago when the social class we were in went to that history camp for 3 days. You were the only one who was nice to me and even when you weren't you were the only one to apologize. After that I had my suspicions but then I herd you confess it in the bathroom to who you thought was yourself."

"Oh that long eh" kiba was surprised he had no idea naruto knew. "so do you... Have feelings for me then"

Naruto stared at the ground then looked up at kiba staring off in to space naruto reached up and crashed his lips on kiba's, witch were so soft. The kiss lasted over 6 seconds naruto looked up in to kiba's beautiful brown eyes

"does that answer your question"

"yes...defiantly"

So I guess me and naruto are pretty much together now the only thing left is to Finnish school run into the sunset and get married yayyyyy!. But after we confessed our love to each other we were pretty much a couple and after naruto got out off the hospital we were set.

"so how did this happen" I said with concern

" what happen?"

" you know what!, your accident at school every one is talking about it and I'm worried"

" but if I tell you you'll never love me"

"what that's silly il always love you even in the worse"

"okay I suppose here goes, I overdosed on Codeine" naruto looked down at the warm rug we were sitting on we were in my house it was after school.

I didn't say any thing I was to saddened to do so, so I un wraped my hands from my warm chest and I wraped them around narutos soft back and I hugged him tight after that and he looked up at me I threw my lips on to his and I passionately kissed him in the process he fell back and I slipped his shirt of with a bit of force. I tore mine off and I ran my fingers down his beautifully toned chest then I licked down his torso and stopped at his left nipple sucking gently I looked up at him and on his face was pure love and passion. I undid the belt buckle on his pants and pulled them off with nothing to see but his blue boxers I pulled them off to then I saw it the monster of a cock that I'd ever witnessed, I wasted no time engulfing it completely and hearing naruto moan softly and whispering my name " kiba! Kiba! Kiba! I love you so much kiba, my sexy sexy animal" then after sucking so much that my mouth was getting sore naruto without warning sprayed the inside of my mouth with his warm soft delicious manhood. " omg, i love you" I heard him say.

"Naruto are you ready" I held up two of my fingers and and he took them to his mouth without hast.

The next part was obvious I pulled my fingers out of his mouth and and turned naruto over on his front and slowly pushed my fingers into his hole. Naruto flinched to the right.

"if you move to much you'll hurt yourself"I told him

Naruto stopped moving and slowly inched up as if he wanted more.

"Come on kiba are you gonna finger fuck me all day or are we gonna do something"

" hey you wish is my command"

I undid the belt of my pants and without hast I slipped them off with my boxers showing my 4 and a half inches of man'ness then I quickly moved over to naruto lying on the floor waiting

" come lean over on the edge of the couch "

"ok"

He did then I lined my self up and wrapped my arms around his soft chest and I slowly pushed in to naruto's ass my pase got faster and faster and soon I was getting tired but I could feel my climax coming and soon I could hear naruto moaning and groning and then yelling " oh god kiba more please more give it to me please ooohhhh"

And then it happened I did it I fucked and sucked a man for the first time in my life, I had made naruto happy

Not the end but I'm gona be on a little hyadis for a little bit iv got stuff to do and school work is piling up but I'll work on chapter 3 when I can 


	3. PMU Update

Hello faithfull readers of my fanfiction i have noticed the spelling and grammer of my stories to be horrible. so i have decided to stop writing momentarily (see what i mean) to fix my errors and grammer. protecting my uke chapter three called "since when did this happen" will be completly in shikamaru's prospective (ohh noo plot twist run awayyyyy) and be up on deviant art and by aprox nov 15 which is sooner than you might think but i got alot to do, not just fixing stuff. so (ttfn, be prepared, beleive it, and hakuna matata) 


End file.
